Saying Goodbye
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Remus Lupin visits the memorial that Dumbledore erects for Sirius. Entered in the Sugar Quill's Forbidden Forest Exploration 2003


Saying Goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A light rain coated the leaves on the trees of the Forbidden Forest, but he was paying no attention to the weather. He was lost in his memories, searching for a way to calm the grief that was consuming him. He was the only one left, he now had to go on alone again. He kept walking until he reached the clearing, where he and Dumbledore had erected a monument to his fallen friend. "I hope that the three of you are together, Padfoot," he said to the clearing. "Harry is taking this very badly. You were the only parental figure that he had left. Now he just has me, and I'm not sure that I'm up to the job," he spoke to the monument, like his friend was sitting there. Remus Lupin put his head in his hands and cried.   
  
  
  
He heard the footsteps, wondering who would be roaming around the forest at night. He raised his head, watching the trees for the person or persons making the noise. "Ah Remus, I thought that I might find you here," Professor Albus Dumbledore came out of the trees, followed closely by Hagrid. The two men came over to the monument, each pausing to mourn in their own way. "Harry will be going to the Weasley's tomorrow, and Molly and Arthur have invited you to come and stay also. They think that Harry might feel better if you are there. To help him with his grief," Albus said, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder. "And I personally think that it might help you with yours."  
  
  
  
"I don't know Albus, I don't think that I'm up to trying to help anyone. I'm having trouble dealing with this myself," he told him, standing by the small stone monument. "I think that it may be worse for Harry with me there." He raised his head and looked up to the sky. "Albus, how am I supposed to help Harry, when I'm consumed with grief?" he asked. He looked over at his old headmaster, hoping that the answers were there, waiting for him.  
  
  
  
"I can't tell you that. All I can say to you, is that you and Harry are all that are left. You need each other," he answered, patting the smaller man on the back. "Go and stay with the Weasley's, you and Harry will help each other to deal with this tragedy. Hopefully, you will both emerge stronger," when he had finished speaking, he looked over at Hagrid, motioning with his head.   
  
  
  
"I am sorry about your friend, Professor Lupin. I'll take care of the monument for you, you don' have to worry 'bout that," Hagrid told him.   
  
  
  
"I was hoping that you would consider staying with the Weasley's, so that when Harry is ready, you could bring him here to visit the memorial. I'm sure that he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would like to come and make their peace with him," he told Remus, patting his arm gently. "But Remus, you are truly the only friend of his parents that he has left."  
  
  
  
"Albus, I'm not sure that I can do anything for him," he said quickly turning his head to look into the woods. A Centaur stepped out into the clearing.   
  
  
  
"Bane, is there something that we can do for you?" Albus asked him.  
  
  
  
"We do not want you humans in our forest. We wish for you to leave," Bane told him.  
  
  
  
"I am very sorry that you feel that way, but the fact remains that we will continue to come into the forest," Albus told him. "It is the place that Remus spent many full moons with his fallen friend," he stated, walking toward the Centaur. "We will be returning to visit with Padfoot's memorial as often as we wish."  
  
  
  
"The Stag, the Rat, the Werewolf, and the large black dog," he said, nodding his head. "It was known to us that they roamed the forest during the full moon. It is one of them that you memorialize here?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes Bane, the large black dog lost his life in the fight against the dark lord. The Stag lost his life almost 15 years ago, in the fight against him the first time. We do not wish to anger the Centaurs, but this is the place that holds fond memories for both the werewolf and the dog," he said, slightly bowing to the wondrous creature.   
  
  
  
"We will allow humans to visit the memorial, we will not bother anyone that has come to mourn," he lowered his head to Dumbledore. With that, he turned and went back into the forest.  
  
  
  
"Remus, It would be best for you to go to the Weasley's with Harry. He needs you now. He is all you have left, and you are all he has. Just try and see if you can help each other," Albus walked back over to where Remus stood. "This is what they would want, James, Lily, and Sirius would want you to be there for Harry. They would want him to turn to you," He raised his hand and motioned for Hagrid to follow him. "Come up to the castle when you are finished here, I will give you a portkey to take you to Arthur and Molly's," with that, he turned and walked into the trees, Followed by the half-giant.  
  
  
  
He looked at the stone sitting in the center of the clearing, "I'm sure that he's right, Padfoot. I will go stay with Harry, and maybe we can both get through this." He placed his hand on the stone. "I'll make sure that he knows how much all of you cared for him," he turned and walked into the trees, headed for the castle and the portkey that would take him to the Burrow, and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
